Black Doom's Unholy Alliance
by mah29732
Summary: Sequel to Not the Only Evil Genius. Involving Shadow prepared to revive Black Doom so that he can takeover Mobius with the help of Shang Tsang and Quan Chi who unknown to Shadow are helping Shinnok.
1. Shadow's Meeting

Black Doom's Unholy Alliance

Chapter 1: Shadow's Meeting

Shadow was determine to bring himself as supreme ruler over Mobius but he needed help from Shinnok who had given Quan Chi permission to help guide the black hedgehog to revive Black Doom for his return.

"I must say this Black Doom is quite interesting" said Quan Chi.

"Yes, he will help bring about a world of peace once I revive him if you'd help me do it" said Shadow.

"Keep going" said Quan Chi.

"I need your skills to help revive Black Doom" continued Shadow, "he has been gone for too long."

"I can easily bring him under our control" continued Quan Chi "if you let me that is."

"Very well" said Shadow.

Quan Chi was given the green light to help out Shadow with Shinnok's permission, for Shinnok who was in the prison of the Nether Realm along with Shao Khan, the Emperor thought why Shinnok would allow this.

"You fool!" cried Shao Khan to Shinnok, "Don't you see what he may do?"

"Yes, and that's why I encourage it, his arrogance is his ultimate weakness like yours was when you tried to conquer Mobius" continued Shinnok.

Quan Chi along with Shang Tsang began to research who Black Doom was and how Shadow originally fought him, both of them wanted to make the black hedgehog think they were supporting him but in reality they were likely going to turn Black Doom into their pawn.

"He's more gullible than he looks" laughed Shang Tsang to Quan Chi referring about Shadow.

"Yes indeed" continued Quan Chi, "let's make Black Doom whole again just to make him happy, then surprise him by taking Black Doom under our control, and so that Black Doom can help get Shinnok and Shao Khan out of the Nether Realm."

As the two conspired to play both sides, Raiden who was busy meeting with Sally and Sonic felt things had died down with the fighting, and the Thunder God was just checking up on them to make sure everything was fine.

"I must say things are getting back to normal" said Raiden.

"Yes they have" continued Sally, "we're already rebuilding what was already destroyed by Shao Khan and his forces, with the help of your Earth Warriors from your world was greatly appreciated."

Suddenly a member of the Freedom Fighters rushed toward the trio.

"We've spotted Quan Chi and Shang Tsang taking advantage into stealing a chaos emerald!" cried the Freedom Fighter.

"Impossible, unless" said Raiden.

"Come on, you'll help us right?" asked Sonic.

"Those two never learn" replied Raiden.

As Raiden, Sally and Sonic arrived at the scene of the disturbance, Shang Tsang had already morphed himself into a security guard and tied up the real security guards while Quan Chi broke down the vault that was hiding the first chaos emerald.

"So" said Raiden as he appeared in his lightning like manner before Quan Chi and Shang Tsang, "you two have resorted to petty thievery?"

"Still not back on your own plane, I thought you left Mobius for good once you stopped the Emperor" said Shang Tsang.

"We hold a new allegiance now and it's not to Shao Khan" continued Quan Chi.

Quan Chi then fires a green skull at Raiden who then flies right into the air almost knocking down both Sally and Sonic who arrive on the scene.

"Hey you were faster than me" said Sonic to Raiden.

Sonic then dashed right up toward Quan Chi, but Quan Chi continued to fire green skulls at the blue hedgehog, before he knew it, the blue hedgehog had the chaos emerald in his hand.

"Hey is this what you were trying to get, you have to catch me first" laughed Sonic.

Sonic dashed around both Quan Chi and Shang Tsang which Shang Tsang unleashed a wave of fireballs from the ground which some of them managed to knock Sonic over crashing right into the ground.

"I'll take this if you don't mind" laughed Shang Tsang.

As the two simply vanished before their eyes, Raiden was puzzled how could both Quan Chi and Shang Tsang could not be sought for their crimes.

"Very interesting, your friend Shadow and his friends in the Dark Legion claimed they were going to help make sure they'd keep a watch over these two" said Raiden.

"Yea, he did say something like that" continued Sonic.

"I am going to get Fujin and a few Earth Warriors to join along, I do not like the looks of this or what those two are planning and just whom they have signed allegiance to" continued Raiden.

For Shang Tsang and Quan Chi they returned Shadow with a chaos emerald as a token that they'd keep their word.

"We'll design the right ceremony to revive Black Doom" continued Quan Chi, "don't you count on it."

As both of them plotted for and against the black hedgehog, Raiden and the Earth warriors were still unaware of their true intensions which were not to help Shadow.


	2. Reviving Black Doom

Chapter 2: Reviving Black Doom

Quan Chi and Shang Tsang knew the right tools of the trade to revive Black Doom, Shadow had given the two some of Black Doom's remains toward them to perform the ceremony.

"This should be rather interesting" said Quan Chi.

As the two began the ceremony, Raiden had already hired Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Sonya, Jax and Sub-Zero to investigate the whereabouts of Shang Tsang and Quan Chi whom were supposedly being watched over by Shadow and his Dark Legion allies. The five Earth warriors headed toward a Dark Legion base not far to try to get information out of the Dark Legion's leader Enerjak.

"This makes no sense, Shadow gave us our word that he'd keep things safe" said Liu Kang.

"I know he did, but somehow I sensed that his words were doubtful, I hope I am not correct on this" said Kung Lao.

"Let's just get them to ask a few questions" said Sonya.

As the Earth warriors trekked their way toward the Dark Legion base, Jax tried to head onto the field, but was met with lasers to which he had to head toward where the other Earth warriors were.

"I guess they're not interested in being civil" said Jax.

"I think we should find a way around them and get into the base and demand some answers" said Liu Kang.

"I'll create an ice shield" said Sub-Zero.

As Sub-Zero created the barrier around his comrades, the lasers couldn't hit the Earth warriors, Liu Kang fired some bursts of fire at the lasers which prevented from hitting them as they made their way toward the Dark Legion base.

"Keep firing!" cried a Dark Legionnaire to his comrades.

Suddenly the same Legionnaire was grabbed by his sleeve by Jax.

"We want answers on why you have done nothing to stop Shang Tsang and Quan Chi" said Jax.

"Enerjak, he's in the main base" said the Dark Legionnaire, "but you won't get far."

"We'll see about that" said Jax.

As the five warriors made their way to the main base, Enerjak who was in his chambers could feel their presence as they stepped in.

"We want answers" said Liu Kang, "and we're not going to leave until you give us one."

"You want an answer?" laughed Enerjak as he flared up his chaos powers, "Here's my answer!"

Enerjak then began to shoot green fireballs at the five Earth warriors whom were able to get out of the way. Liu Kang along with Sub-Zero fired their elements at Enerjak, Jax leaped toward Enerjak and pummeled him down with his metal arms. Kung Lao and Sonya ended up kicking Enerjak right down to the ground.

"You have the right to remain silent" said Sonya.

"Fool, I gave permission for Shadow to use my Dark Legion" said Enerjak, "as part of our agreement."

"What agreement?" asked Liu Kang.

"Oh, you don't know, you're not from this realm, Shadow is related to Black Doom for whom he wants to revive" continued Enerjak, "I myself have tried countless times to revive Black Doom only to meet in complete failure, Shadow's new allies Quan Chi and Shang Tsang are helping him to revive Black Doom, which you five shall be no match."

Sub-Zero then flares up with rage and completely freezes Enerjak in complete solid ice.

"Come on, we're done here, his followers can thaw him out for all I care" said Sub-Zero.

As the five warriors left, Enerjak ends up thawing the ice himself with his powers.

"Fools, they thought they could stop me that easy, I allowed them to escape to see how foolish they are" said Enerjak.

"Should we contact Lien-Da and Shadow?" asked a Dark Legionnaire.

"No, I want to watch them be surprised to find these Earth warriors snooping on their ground" continued Enerjak.

As the five Earth warriors headed out, Quan Chi and Shang Tsang continued their ceremony uninterrupted as they continued to chant, Shadow who came into the scene with Lien-Da noticed that Black Doom was rising from his ashes.

"Yes, almost just what I could imagine" said Shadow, "soon Black Doom shall help me conquer Mobius and soon we'll takeover the other realms."

"I live!" roared Black Doom as he ended up becoming fully revived, "I am completely restored!"

Black Doom ends up levitating himself up in the air and opens up a portal.

"I shall now consume this planet and everything in it!" laughed Black Doom.

"At last Black Doom" said Shadow as he bowed down with Lien-Da, "we are here to serve you in your quest."

"Ah yes, glad to see you have repented from the last time" laughed Black Doom.

As Black Doom prepared, he was unaware that the Earth warriors were in the area as they were likely going to disrupt what Black Doom had in store.


	3. Black Doom's Wrath

Chapter 3: Black Doom's Wrath

Black Doom had finally been revived with the help of Quan Chi and Shang Tsang whom were there along with Shadow and Lien-Da.

"I must thank you all for reviving me" said Black Doom, "I shall now set forth to conquer this realm!"

As for the five Earth warriors, they were not in the mood for letting Black Doom get his way.

"Who the heck is that guy?" asked Jax.

"Looks bad, very bad" said Sonya.

"He's not going to conquer as long as we're here" said Liu Kang.

Liu Kang then fires a fireball aiming right at Black Doom.

"Who dares!" roared Black Doom as he was looking around.

He then spots the five Earth warriors whom were watching them from afar.

"Intruders!" roared Black Doom, "I shall take care of this myself!"

Black Doom then fired a red laser at the five Earth warriors, Sub-Zero created an ice barrier which the five Earth warriors made a mad dash out of the area.

"Fools!" cried Black Doom, "They know of my presence!"

"Don't worry, I already have Noob Sabiot on the case in tracking them down" laughed Quan Chi.

As the five Earth warriors were prepared to head toward Raiden with the news, Noob Sabiot was just ready to make his surprise attack. He started to throw some ninja stars at Jax and Liu Kang, he ended up knocking down Sonya, but when he faced Kung Lao and Sub-Zero, they were ready for him.

"You are quite foolish to have gone up against Black Doom" said Noob.

"And why do you hold your allegiance to him brother?" asked Sub-Zero.

"Ha, I do not and neither do Quan Chi nor Shang Tsang, they're just using Black Doom" said Noob.

"For what purpose?" asked Kung Lao.

"Like I'll tell you" laughed Noob.

Noob then uppercuts Kung Lao, and ends up kicking Sub-Zero aside. As Noob was just about to finish off Sub-Zero, Raiden who saw the fight from afar shoots a lightning bolt at Noob.

"I don't think so" said Raiden as he teleported to where Noob was standing.

Raiden charged at Noob and delivered a few combos at him, knocking him down. The shadowy warrior then got up and charged at Raiden also doing the same toward him. As Raiden charged up his lightning bolt one more time, Noob ended up disappearing before Raiden could finish him off.

"I see you have heard of this Black Doom?" asked Raiden.

"Don't know who the guy is, but from the looks of it he's dangerous" continued Jax.

"Then we must talk with our Mobian counterparts on who this Black Doom is" said Raiden.

As the Earth warriors met up with their Mobian counterparts to discuss who was Black Doom, Sonic and the others were shocked that they didn't know who he was.

"Eggman's father created Shadow to face off with Black Doom" said Sonic.

"Yea" added Tails, "Black Doom really wants to control the planet."

"Well having teaming up with Quan Chi and Shang Tsang it's quite the obvious" said Liu Kang.

"We have to come up with a way to stop them" said Sally.

"I'll gather up more Earth warriors" continued Raiden, "this move by your friend Shadow is most disturbing, and more likely will become a threat toward our realm as well."

As the Earth warriors and their Mobian counterparts were preparing a plan of action against Black Doom, Black Doom had already revived his Black Arms, along with also several of his Black Army soldiers.

"Shadow, since you have helped revive me, it's only fair that I should make you my head General" continued Black Doom.

Black Doom was indeed reviving his army, Shinnok who was observing from the Nether Realm was quite worried that Quan Chi and Shang Tsang would not follow suit with their real intensions to help him.

"There must be an alternative that I can get out of here" said Shinnok.

"There is no alternative you fool!" cried Shao Khan, "You trusted blindly the ways of Quan Chi and Shang Tsang."

"So did you" replied Shinnok.

"Yes, but unlike you, I have already sent Sektor on a mission to search for a chaos emerald shard that had fallen through the portal" continued Shao Khan, "perhaps you'll learn something from there."

Indeed Shao Khan's alternative plan had hoped to ensure he'd return and get out of the Nether Realm, yet it would be the obvious even if he succeeded in his plans, he'd have competition from Black Doom and his supporters.


	4. Shao Khan's Alternative Plan

Chapter 4: Shao Khan's Alternative Plan

Shao Khan was prepared to find a shard of the Master Emerald that'd help him get into the realm of planet Mobius. Sektor was already searching the Nether Realm for the shard as a tracking device was placed into the cybernetic ninja to find it.

"It should be around here somewhere" said Sektor.

But as the cybernetic ninja continued his trek, he was being watched by Scorpion who didn't appreciate Sektor being in his territory. Scorpion then launched his attack by firing a spear from the shadows at Sektor, the cybernetic ninja dodged the spear just in the nick of time, he then pulled the spear pulling Scorpion toward him and giving him a surprise punch using Scorpion as a human yo-yo. Scorpion eventually managed to get out of Sektor's grasp.

"You are not welcome here" said Scorpion.

"I beg to differ" continued Sektor who was ready to continue fighting with Scorpion.

Scorpion then tried to fire his spear again at Sektor, but the cybernetic ninja managed to teleport and implement an uppercut right toward Scorpion sending him flying into the air which Sektor ended up firing a few missiles at him as well. Scorpion eventually lands on his feet and teleports knocking Sektor down, but the cybernetic ninja dodges Scorpion's axe as he pulls it out on Sektor trying to slice the cybernetic ninja.

"You won't stop me from my goal" said Sektor.

"If that goal is getting you sliced up, I am willing to help you" laughed Scorpion.

Sektor then responded by taking out his flamethrower and started to use it on Scorpion, however, Scorpion felt no pain as he took off his mask he revealed his skull toward the cybernetic ninja.

"You think that can stop me?" laughed Scorpion.

Scorpion then ran and delivered a few combos toward Sektor, as the cybernetic ninja stumbled down to the ground he noticed the shard of the master emerald was right beside him.

"Just what I was looking for" said Sektor.

"Hmm, why would you be interested in this?" asked Scorpion as he took it right from where Sektor was about to grab it.

"Give it back" said Sektor.

"Ha, why should I, what purpose do you need this?" asked Scorpion.

"Shao Khan wants to get back to Mobius, he is receiving competition from a foe known as Black Doom" continued Sektor.

"Interesting" said Scorpion who ended up tossing Sektor the shard, "if it'd get you out of my territory go, and don't make me change my mind."

As Sektor left, the cybernetic ninja arrived with the shard toward Shao Khan who was rather impressed.

"Use this to get us into the realm of Mobius" continued Shao Khan as he gave it to Shinnok.

"I'll see what I can do with it" replied Shinnok.

As Shinnok continued to research what he could do with the shard, meanwhile on Mobius itself, Black Doom was waging war against the Mobians, the Earth warriors had gathered to help them out fight Black Doom. Raiden had assembled Earth warriors to help out the Mobians as they were facing two fronts.

"This is our moment of truth!" said Black Doom toward his followers Shadow included, "We shall reign supreme over those who dare oppose us!"

Black Doom then sent his soldiers to fight the oncoming Mobians whom were being led by Kitana and Liu Kang, along with Sally while Sonic and Raiden were trying to get behind and outflank Black Doom's soldiers. Raiden launched a few lightning bolts at Black Doom's soldiers knocking them out cold, while Sonic ended up spinning around them making them dizzy.

"Quickly we have to get to Black Doom and outflank him" said Raiden.

As the two continued to lead the attack meanwhile on the battlefield, Lien-Da and her Dark Legion followers were trying to counter attacks on Kitana and Liu Kang which Lien-Da's Dark Legion warriors were sadly no match for.

"Bah, what fools!" roared Lien-Da.

"So you think you can take me on?" asked Kitana to Lien-Da.

"Ha, I just so happen to have the skills to finish you off" laughed Lien-Da.

"We'll see about that" said Kitana.

As the two were prepared for a fight, Liu Kang along with Sally were still making their way toward the main base where Black Doom was located.


	5. Compromising Plans

Chapter 5: Compromising Plans

Shinnok was indeed prepared to do a ceremony with the shard into hoping the shard would be used as power to create a portal so that Shao Khan and his minions could exact revenge upon the Earth warriors and Mobians alike, but more importantly compromise the plans of Black Doom who was conquering Mobius in the meantime.

"Just a little bit more time" said Shinnok to Shao Khan, "I should have the portal opened up in no time."

As for Black Doom he was having trouble dealing with Raiden and Sonic whom were causing him havoc on the frontlines, so he typically sent Shadow and Shang Tsang to deal with the two, while Lien-Da fought off Kitana and Liu Kang.

"Ha, you won't get far" laughed Shang Tsang to Raiden.

"I think you'll find this fight quite interesting" laughed Raiden.

Raiden charged up and raced toward Shang Tsang giving him a few combos before giving him an uppercut. Shang Tsang responded by firing a few fireballs at Raiden, as for Sonic and Shadow they faced their own battle.

"Why would you side with someone like Black Doom, what does he have to offer?" asked Sonic.

"That is a personnel decision I have decided to make" continued Shadow, "and I think it's best you should not stand in my path."

Shadow used his chaos control powers to teleport behind Sonic, where he ended up knocking down the blue hedgehog, he then did another chaos control move and smacked the blue hedgehog again. Sonic ended up dashing toward Shadow trying to hit him, but the blue hedgehog couldn't get a good hit on the black hedgehog.

"Ha, you think you're the fastest?" laughed Shadow.

"Ha, you haven't seen how fast I could go just yet" laughed Sonic.

Sonic then boosts right up to Shadow and ends up giving the black hedgehog a few hits sending him flying into the air and crashing into the ground. The black hedgehog then uses his chaos control to teleport himself behind Sonic again, but this time the blue hedgehog was able to dodge Shadow's surprise attack.

"You missed me!" laughed Sonic.

Shadow then continued to chase Sonic trying to knock down his blue counterpart, as for Raiden and Shang Tsang, intense fighting continued between the two. Raiden was overcoming Shang Tsang's attacks, which Shang Tsang had no choice but to change into other warriors. He changed into Goro who then tried to pound Raiden with his four arms.

"There is no way you can stop me" laughed Shang Tsang as Goro.

"I think I have a few tricks up my sleeve" laughed Raiden.

Raiden ended up responding by firing some lightning bolts at Shang Tsang, which ended up changing Shang Tsang back into his normal self. He then tried to change into Sub-Zero and use his ice powers to freeze Raiden, but Raiden instead used his lightning bolt to electrocute Shang Tsang back into his normal form.

"Nice try, but no cigar" laughed Raiden.

Shang Tsang full of rage ended up giving Raiden a few good punches, but before he could deliver another blow, Raiden teleported right behind him and fired a lightning bolt from behind.

"Nice try again" laughed Raiden.

As the fighting continued, meanwhile, Black Doom who was comfortable seeing a big win for him didn't realize that a portal was opening up which Shinnok along with Shao Khan and his followers were entering. As Black Doom continued to watch the battle from afar, Shao Khan took out his hammer and tried to hit Black Doom from behind, until Black Doom ended up grabbing the hammer.

"Trying to sneak up on me?" asked Black Doom to Shao Khan as he noticed the portal closing behind.

"I am the only one who is the rightful ruler of this realm, not you" continued Shao Khan.

"Is that so?" laughed Black Doom, "Then let's make this fight a bit interesting."

Black Doom then charged toward Shao Khan and pushed him down, the Emperor ended getting up and tried to charge toward Black Doom only to fall right back down.

"How dare you mock me!" roared Shao Khan.

"I am a better conqueror than you" laughed Black Doom.

"You'll have made your last conquest when you deal with me" continued Shao Khan.

"Let's just make things a bit more interesting" laughed Black Doom.

Black Doom then morphs into his super form Devil Doom who was willing to challenge Shao Khan, as for the Emperor he was going to use his animal form, i.e. his Animality to defeat Devil Doom.


	6. Animality or Devil Doom?

Chapter 6: Animality or Devil Doom?

Shao Khan had indeed had it with Black Doom interfering with his plans of conquering Mobius, the Emperor wanted to ensure he'd be the only one to conquer the planet in question, he had changed himself into his Animality form of a large hydra who was ready to battle Black Doom's super form Devil Doom.

"You think you can challenge me in that pathetic form?" laughed Devil Doom to Shao Khan.

"I will be able to defeat you and put an end to this so that I can do the conquering" laughed Shao Khan.

The Emperor slashed his tentacles around trying to target Devil Doom who ended up flying up in the air, Devil Doom then breathed fire at Shao Khan sending him tumbling down to the ground.

"Fool, you claim to wield power as much as I do, but you apparently do not have what it takes" laughed Devil Doom.

"We'll see about that" said Shao Khan.

The Emperor charged at Devil Doom and pummeled him with his tentacles, he then did a few body slams of Devil Doom, it was just then that the Earth warriors along with their Mobian counterparts arrived on the scene to notice the two giants fight.

"Neither side should win" said Raiden, "they'd both conquer this realm if one of them wins either way."

"I say a good intervention is needed for something like this" said Liu Kang as he was prepared to implement his Animality form.

"Stop those two at any cost" said Raiden.

"I'll do my best" replied Liu Kang.

Liu Kang ended up changing himself into his Animality form which was a dragon as he faced up against Shao Khan and also Devil Doom.

"What, we're king of busy here" said Shao Khan.

"But if either one of you wins you'll still conquer this planet" said Liu Kang.

"He's got a point" said Devil Doom, "no matter, I can easily take both of you on at once."

"As much as I hate to say it we should stop him" said Shao Khan to Liu Kang.

"Fine I guess" said Liu Kang.

Devil Doom charged at the two, he slashed both of them as he flew toward them, but Liu Kang ended getting up and started to breath fire at Devil Doom who then did the same toward Liu Kang.

"Ha, you think you can defeat me that easily!" laughed Devil Doom.

Shao Khan then used his tentacles to tie Devil Doom down.

"Now!" cried Shao Khan, "I have him pinned down!"

Liu Kang charged at Devil Doom and did a few combos at him while he was still in his dragon form, he whacked Devil Doom with his tail sending him flying and crashing against a mountain. Devil Doom ended getting up and charged right back at Liu Kang and slashed at him with his claws.

"There is no way that neither one of them could stop Devil Doom" said Sonic as he was watching the fight.

"Quickly get to the Master Emerald and hurry" said Raiden to Sonic, "your super form is the only chance of defeating Black Doom."

"Hey leave that to me" laughed Sonic.

"Not if I can stop you" said Shadow.

"I don't think so" said Raiden.

Raiden ended up giving chase to Shadow as he was trying to stop Sonic from trying to stop Black Doom.

"There is no way you'll stop him" said Raiden as he fired a lightning bolt at Shadow.

"Think you're faster than me?" laughed Shadow to Raiden.

"Hey, I have to admit for a God he's a fast one, you better watch out" laughed Sonic to Shadow as he was ahead.

Shadow tried his best to dodge the lightning bolts coming from Raiden, but as Shadow tried to use his chaos control to get behind Raiden, Raiden with one attack from his lightning bolt knocked the chaos emerald right out of Shadow's hand.

"Ha, now you have no alternative but to fight me fairly" said Raiden.

"Ha, I still got a few tricks up my sleeve" laughed Shadow.

As the two were going to engage in combat, Sonic was just inches away from the Master Emerald, if it were not for Quan Chi who showed up.

"I don't think you'll pass me" laughed Quan Chi.

"Move aside, I already got a weird bald villain chasing me, I don't need another one" laughed Sonic.

"Why you!" roared Quan Chi who wasn't pleased with those comments.

As the two were heading to engage in combat as well, Liu Kang and Shao Khan were doing their best to face off with Devil Doom.


	7. Super Sonic Again

Chapter 7: Super Sonic Again

Quan Chi wasn't about to let the blue hedgehog gain access to the Master Emerald as he was insulted by the manner which he approached him.

"You have gravely insulted me" said Quan Chi.

"Oh my, what are you going to do?" laughed Sonic.

Quan Chi then fires some green skulls at the blue hedgehog who was able to easily dodge the green skulls that were coming toward him.

"You'll have to do better than that!" laughed Sonic.

Quan Chi then teleports and manages to pounce right onto the blue hedgehog with his own feet.

"Ha, better!" laughed Quan Chi as Sonic was on the ground.

"Man, that hurt, but not as much as I am going to do to you" laughed Sonic.

The blue hedgehog dashed around Quan Chi, Quan Chi did his best to fire the green skulls at him, but Sonic ended up speeding right up toward Quan Chi and knocking him down.

"If you'd please excuse me" laughed Sonic.

Sonic sped off toward the master emerald which he ended up gaining its power as he accessed it.

"No!" cried Quan Chi.

But as Quan Chi fired a green skull at Sonic, Sonic had already transformed into his Super Sonic form which the green skull ended up disappearing.

"Nice try pal" laughed Sonic, "now if you'd please excuse me."

Sonic dashed toward where Shao Khan and Liu Kang were fighting Devil Doom in their Animality forms.

"About time" said Liu Kang.

"Don't worry help is here" said Sonic.

"You think it'd be that easy to stop me?" laughed Devil Doom.

Sonic ended up speeding up toward Devil Doom and ended up knocking him down, Shao Khan in his hydra form ended up also ramming Devil Doom along with Liu Kang in his dragon form.

"Let's kick this up a notch" said Sonic.

Sonic sped toward Devil Doom and ended up hitting his red eye.

"His eye, it's his weak spot!" said Shao Khan.

"Duh!" laughed Sonic.

All three ended up ganging up on Devil Doom, as they ended up beating him back, Devil Doom slowly was reverting back toward his original form.

"No, this cannot be!" cried Black Doom who couldn't believe he was being defeated.

"I shall show you the true strength of what my powers can really wield" laughed Shao Khan as he morphed back into his original form as well.

Shao Khan ended up taking out his hammer and was about to smash it upon Black Doom which Raiden ended up intervening.

"There shall be no more violence today" said Raiden, "if you'd agree to a truce, we'll both agree to send Black Doom packing."

"Hmm, fine" sighed Shao Khan who was rather reluctant to go along with it.

Black Doom in the end ends up being banished by the Elder Gods back to the far regions of space, as for Shao Khan, the Emperor and his followers were returned to Outworld which ends up putting things back to normal for Mobius to repair itself from the damage done by Black Doom.


End file.
